Western Roman Empireball
Kingdom of Soissonsball Berniciaball Dumnoniaball Kingdom of Dyfedball Ergyngball Kingdom of Gwentball Kingdom of Glywysingball Kingdom of Powysball Kingdom of Gwyneddball Elmetball Rhegedball Ebraucball Kingdom of Strathclydeball Gododdinball Kingdom of the Burgundiansball Alemanniball |ended = 476 |image = 3151FB40-2EC2-4E4E-BFA7-0CB87F841AF3.jpeg |government = Empire |language = Latin |capital = Romeball, Milanball, Ravennaball |affiliation = SPQRball |religion = Chalcedonism |friends = Byzantiumball |enemies = Germaniaball |predecessor = |intospace = No }} was the western side of SPQRball. History SPQRball was a powerful empire. It expanded from the easternmost sides of the middle east to modern day England. The majority of SPQR's conquests were successful, and he got larger and larger. However, this didn't mean that there would be no resistance from within, nor would it mean that nobody from outside the empire would try and take over. While he had more success in purging rebellions, he didn't have the most luck in stopping invasions. So, in order to take care of the invaders, SPQRball made the choice to split the empire into 2 sides, east and west. Each side took care of enemies in their area. Eastern Roman Empireball took care of the invading Persians, Slavs (later), arabs, turks and more. Meanwhile, the Western Roman empire had to defend from invading Germanic tribes, arabs, and Huns. Sadly, things did not go well for the West. This was not based off of the fact that the west had less of an advantage than the east, but rather it was the decisions that the western government made that ended him sooner. One grave mistake he made was that many Romans in the population could avoid military conscription. This would result in him lacking the proper amount of Romans needed to fight invaders and rebels. This was not the only mistake, as even if he decided to conscript more Romans, his troops were poorly armed, with many not having proper armor to survive against the Germanics and huns. This woud mean that his troops would get killed easily in battle. Economically, the west was also in bad shape, since the west decided it would be a good idea to make more money (that meant mining for more metal to make their coins). The problem is, when you introduce more money into the economy, that does not make you richer, it only makes the value of the money go down. So, the value of the roman currency went down and that further destroyed the economy in the west. The lack of troops meant that towards the end of the empire in the west, the romans had to hire germanic mercenaries to protect the land they had left from invaders. Eventually his misery was put to an end. But his brother Eastern Roman Empireball made it through and later made it his job to reconquer all the land that used to belong to the west. He managed to get some land back but then he faced problems and died eventually. How to draw Drawing isn't difficult: # Draw the basic circle shape with a red Chi-Rho symbol in the center # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery Western Roman Empireball.png KeHadtV.png History of Europe.png Charta Romae.png Family * Spainball - my vulgar Latin (Spanish) speaking daughter who has an obsession with football * Franceball - my vulgar Latin speaking (french) daughter * Italyball - my vulgar Latin speaking (Italian) son who holds the birthplace of SPQRball * Vaticanball - my son who still speaks Latin. He is located in the center of SPQRball's birthplace * Portugalball - my vulgar Latin speaking (portuguese) son * UKball - Partially Latin speaking son (due to England having words that come from Latin) who managed to conquer much of the world * Andorraball - vulgar latin speaking (Catalan) son who is super tiny * Switzerlandball - my vulgar Latin speaking (Romansh) son who has an obsession with chocolate * Sloveniaball - not Latin but rather Slavic daughter * Croatiaball - Slavic son who was later placed in hands of Byzantineball like his sister * Austriaball - My child who at one point was under my rule. WHY YUO BE GERMANIC? * Serbiaball - Slavic son who has an obsession with removing kebab * Belgiumball - son who got invaded. FREE WALLONIA. IS OF TRUE LATIN DESCENT * Bosnia and Herzegovinaball - son who became Slavic after my downfall but why yuo become kebab? * San Marinoball - oldest of my children yet of super tiny * Netherlandsball - like most others he stayed Germanic after my fall and never bothered to be Latin. I HATINGS OF YUO * Philippinesball - my grandson in the far east, Latin culture and Catholic thrives there through him! * Germanyball - I HATINGS OF YUO. DESCENDANT OF GERMANIABALL. REMOVE GERMANIA. YUO OF KNOWINGS I USED TO OWN PART OF YOUR CLAY. * Monacoball - vulgar Latin speaking (Monegasque) son. Plox change your flag. It's hard to tell from Polandball and indonesiaball. * Hungaryball - unlike the rest, this one is special, after I lost him he turned uralic. Mysterious. * Gibraltarball - Yuo of belongings to Spain * Liechtensteinball - Why yuo of Germanic instead of Latin? * Guernseyball - Why yuo of England instead of France? * Jerseyball - same as Guernsey * Moroccoball - Son I used to own. WHY YUO BECOME KEBAB? LONG LIVE CHRIST! * Libyaball - kebab son I held part of. At least I wasn't as corrupt as he was. * Algeriaball - kebab son. Plox rspect your brother Morocco * Maltaball - yuo of Italy * Slovakiaball - my slavic son * Luxembourgball - my son and the only one who is a duchy * Tunisiaball - the only kebab who is democratic Category:Ancient Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Latin Speaking Countryball Category:Algeriaball Category:Andorraball Category:Austriaball Category:Belgiumball Category:Bosnia and Herzegovinaball Category:Croatiaball Category:Franceball Category:Germanyball Category:Gibraltarball Category:Guernseyball Category:Hungaryball Category:Italyball Category:Jerseyball Category:Liechtensteinball Category:Libyaball Category:Luxembourgball Category:Maltaball Category:Moroccoball Category:Netherlandsball Category:Portugalball Category:San Marinoball Category:Serbiaball Category:Slovakiaball Category:Sloveniaball Category:Spainball Category:Switzerlandball Category:Tunisiaball Category:UKball Category:Vaticanball Category:Savoyball Category:Latin Category:Empire Category:Red White